As Long As I'm With You
by RidiculouslyOverObsessed
Summary: AU of Pitch Perfect 3 in which the hostage situation is actually dangerous and Beca has returned to join the group at the café to tell them the news immediately rather than returning to her hotel room. With their lives in danger, truths come out about the Bellas. Will they survive? Or will their run in with Fergus Hobart prove fatal?
1. Chapter 1

_AU of Pitch Perfect 3 in which the hostage situation is actually dangerous and Beca has returned to join the group at the café to tell them the news immediately rather than returning to her hotel room._

 _This is my first Bechloe/Pitch Perfect fanfic, and the first fanfic I have written in a long time, so it'll probably be terrible but ah well…_

* * *

Relaxing in the sun outside a French café seemed the best way for the Bellas to distract themselves whilst they awaited the decision from DJ Khaled. Chloe laughed at Aubrey's clumsy attempts at French, her eyes fondly glancing around the assembled group. This was it, this was all she wanted, wasn't it? These girls were her family, her own long since left behind, so why did it feel like something was missing? Glancing around again, she put the empty feeling down to the fact that there were two Bellas missing: Amy and Beca.

Where were they? Chloe realised that she didn't know where either of them were, and what exactly they were doing that was so important that they were missing out on quality time with their sisters. She was about to raise the question with the other Bellas, when a familiar brunette came bounding up to the table.

"Beca, where have you been?" Chloe asked, sensing the distress radiating from her roommate as Beca fiddled nervously with her bag strap.

"Um… I… look guys-" Beca started, not quite sure how to deliver the news to her closest friends. How on earth was she supposed to tell these girls, her _sisters_ , that DJ Khaled wanted her and not them.

She opened her mouth to start again, but was interrupted by an unfamiliar man in a suit.

"Bonjour Bellas! Chicago has sent me to escort you to an event, if you would follow me."

"Event? What event?" Chloe asked, brows furrowing in confusion, "Chicago never mentioned any event."

Beca resisted the urge to role her eyes. Fucking Chicago. She'd seen the way the red head had practically swooned when they first met the soldier Spain, and the way Chloe turned to jelly every time he walked into a room. She hated it. But what did she expect? She'd lived with Chloe for nearly two years now, they'd barely spent a day apart, hell they even shared a bed, and still she'd never been able to work up the courage to tell her friend how she truly felt.

How she ached every minute they were apart. How she felt her heart skip every time she heard Chole singing in the shower. How she'd thought of no-one else since she joined the Bellas all those years ago. Even when she was with Jesse, the flame haired singer was the only woman she could think of. It wasn't that Jesse was a bad guy, he just wasn't… Chloe.

Beca was pulled from her thoughts by Aubrey, who nudged her as the rest of the Bellas piled towards the van.

"You coming Beca? Or are you gonna sit there like a lemon?"

"Wha- no, I'm coming, I'm coming." Beca shook her head and followed Aubrey into the back of the van with Bellas, an uneasy feeling settling over her.

"Where did he say we were going again?" Beca asked, settling into the seat in between Chloe and Aubrey.

"A beach party! He said something about an announcement, so you know what thaaaaat means!"

Despite the unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach, Beca couldn't help but smile broadly at the musical tone in Chloe's voice. The ginger grinned widely at her roommate as the Bellas broke into song like they often did on the road, Cynthia-Rose leading them into an a cappella rendition of 'Cake by the Ocean', momentarily washing away all the doubts that the co-leader had.

"Very good ladies!" The chauffer's voice rang around the cabin, sending chills back down Beca's spine. Something was definitely off here.

"Hey, where's Amy?" Beca whispered to Chloe, who frowned in response, looking around the cabin. After Beca showed up, Chloe had just assumed that the whole group was assembled, that empty feeling knawing at her dispelled when the alt-girl had sat next to her at the café.

"Excuse me?" Chloe moved forward a little, a serious expression on her face, and a small bubble of panic rising inside her, "We're missing Amy, and we're not the Bellas if we're not all here. Can we go back and get her?"

The chauffer had since turned his back on the girls, and with Chloe's words he reached down into the foothold of the passenger seat.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" Chloe's tone became more irritable, barely suppressing the panic that threatened to consume her.

"Yo, dude, we're talking to you!" Beca cut-in, scooting forward, subconsciously adjusting herself into a protective stance just in front of the ginger.

"Bon voyage Bellas." The chauffer's voice was distorted, and as he turned back around to face the singers it became obvious why. As the Bellas realised all too late the danger they were in, the now gas masked chauffer threw a canister of gas into the back of the van, rapidly rolling up the separating window as the girls cried out in fear. Before she blacked out, Beca heard Chloe spluttering and she desperately reached towards her, her heart breaking as she heard the distress her roommate was in.

* * *

 _'_ _Ugh crap…'_

Beca groaned softly, head pounding as the world swam back into view. Where the hell was she? What happened after she blacked out?

 _'_ _Crap.'_

Where was Chloe?

"Chlo?" Beca croaked, her throat aching. She moved to stand, and, finding she couldn't, tugged at whatever it was that was keeping her arms pinned behind her back.

"Chloe?" Beca called again, panic starting to flutter in her chest. She tugged harder at her restraints, eyes adjusting to the darkness around her, desperately searching for her flame haired friend, for any of her friends in fact.

"Guys?"

"Beca?" The brunette's heart soared as Chloe's voice rang through the dark.

"Chloe? Where are you?"

"Look to your left, weirdo."

Despite the thinly veiled fear in her voice, the use of the affectionate calmed Beca a little, as she turned her head to the left, relaxing a little as her eyes met the glittering blue eyes of her friends. Chloe managed a little smile, though her chest was pounding hard as she tried to understand what had happened.

"What the hell is going on Beca?" Chloe's voice shook a little, her eyes searching Beca's for the strength she so sorely needed in that moment.

"I have no idea. I mean, who kidnaps an a cappella group? It's not like we're flush with cash, or have sponsors, let alone ones with deep pockets. Who do they expect to pay a ransom? John and Gale?"

Chloe snorted in spite of herself at the thought of the two commentators/stalkers receiving a Bella ransom note.

"Can you imagine? ' _Good evening a cappella fans, we're here today with a very strange note! It is indeed Gale, this note claims that a group of French mercenaries have kidnapped the Bellas, and expect us to pay a ten-thousand-dollar ransom. The audacity of these people Gale. Mind you, what more do you expect these Europeans?_ _Indeed John, they simply don't understand the American way. They're probably women Gale.'_ "

It was Beca's turn to laugh as Chloe impersonated the two presenters with startling accuracy, the pair somehow managing to make light of the desperate situation they found themselves in.

"Where are the others? Are they here too?" Beca adjusted her position slightly, trying to get as comfortable as possible with her wrists and ankles bound tight.

"If they are, where ever 'here' is, they're keeping them somewhere different." Chloe sighed softly, biting her lip and resting her head on the wall behind her.

Beca's brow furrowed in confusion. Who had grabbed the Bellas from that café? What did they want from them?

"Beca?"

"Hmm, yeah?"

Beca turned to look at her friend again, and noticed the tears slipping down her cheeks.

"I'm scared…"

The brunette could feel her heart breaking. She'd never seen Chloe so vulnerable, so terrified, even on the day of her veterinary exams. Beca, rather ungracefully, shuffled closer to her friend, closing the gap and resting her head on her Chloe's shoulder.

"It'll be okay Chlo."

"You don't know that Becs. We don't even know who took us, or what they want with us, or-"

"Hey, hey. Don't wind yourself up, it's not gonna help either of us."

Beca lifted her head to look at Chloe, smiling softly as their eyes met again, the ginger's glistening with tears.

"Chlo?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we bobbing?"

* * *

The Bellas, minus Chloe, Becca and Amy, sat on the deck of the ship. Tied up, bewildered and terrified, they watched as Fergus Hobart pace back and forth, clock watching.

"Where are Beca and Chloe?" Aubrey's voice trembled but her face was defiant, full of concern for her missing friends.

"Elsewhere." Came the curt reply, the Australian grinning cruelly at the older blonde, "Why? Do you want to join them?"

"I want to know that they're _safe._ "

"Oh, they are. For now, at least. Whether or not they stay that way is down to Patricia."

Aubrey's eyes narrowed, but she remained silent, terrified that if she said anything else she'd put her friends in more danger than they were already in. Instead, she shifted her position, so she was closer to Emily. The younger Bella was taking the situation a hell of a lot harder than the rest of them, and hadn't stopped crying since they regained consciousness. Legacy rested her head on her the older singer's shoulder, sniffling quietly.

"What's going to happen to us?" Emily whispered.

"Nothing. We're gonna be fine sweetie. Amy will get here soon and kick his ass."

Emily giggled softly, relaxing slightly. Aubrey silently prayed for it to be true, desperate to get off this damned boat and find her friends. She knew them better than most, Chloe especially, and she knew how hard they'd be finding this. The feelings they hid for each other were certainly not going to help the situation.

"We're gonna be just fine." She whispered, half reassuring herself as well as the young Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

Beca stirred slightly, realising she must have dozed off. She had no idea what time it was, or how long they'd been on the boat (Chloe and herself had realised this a few minutes after Beca noticed they were bobbing).

"You finally stopped snoring then?" Chloe joked weakly, her voice sounding hoarser than it had before.

"Aw jeez… was I really snoring?" Beca blushed furiously, lifting her head from the red head's shoulder, and shifting a little to try and ease the aching pain in her neck and back.

"Like a bulldozer. But I'm used to it, we do share an apartment after all."

Beca frowned slightly, noting the hoarseness of her friend's voice.

"Are you okay Chlo?"

"Y-yeah. I'm just a little dehydrated that's all."

"Well I suppose we'll have to do something about that then! We do have a long journey ahead of us."

The girls started at the sound of the unfamiliar thick Australian accent from the shadows, the tall older gentleman towering above the two captive women.

"Who the hell are you?" Beca squared her shoulders, jaw set, eyes narrowing.

"Oh, how terribly rude of me. The name's Fergus Hobart."

"Wait… Hobart?" Chloe recoiled slightly, the realisation hitting her like a brick to the face.

"Yes! I believe you know my daughter? Patricia? Though I believe she calls herself Amy now?"

"You- You're Amy's dad?" The ginger's voice shook as she pressed herself closer to Beca, the tales that Amy had told them over the last week running through her head. Drug smuggling. Weapons mule. The man in front of them was a hardened criminal. God knows what he was capable of.

"Where are our friends?" Beca's defiant tone rang through the hull, her eyes glaring daggers at their captor as she felt Chloe shrink back.

"Safe. Somewhere else. Boy you girls sure are inquisitive!" The hard, cruel smiled remained on the Australian's face as he squatted down in front of the girls. His hand reached out and Chloe flinched away, pressing herself against the wall of the boat.

"Calm down sunshine, you're the one who said you were thirsty!"

Chloe's eyes flickered down to the bottle of water in his outstretched hand, pressing herself as close to Beca as she could manage, swallowing hard. Fergus unscrewed the bottle cap and moved closer to the ginger. He pressed the top of the bottle against Chloe's lips, waiting for her to accept it. After a rather clumsy exchange, the ginger found herself less dehydrated, and the brunette was offered the same courtesy.

"I'm alright. Thanks." Beca's eyes narrowed, far too wary of the strange man in front of her to accept anything from him.

"Suit yourself. I'll be back down in a while, maybe even with Patricia!" Fergus grinned cruelly, leaving the two women on the floor.

"Hey! What about our friends?" Beca yelled after him.

"Oh, you'll see them soon enough. If Patricia keeps up her end of the bargain that is."

Fergus disappeared into the darkness, and the pair heard the door slam shut. Chloe let out a sob, burying her head in Beca's shoulder. Beca rested her head on top of her friends, quietly shushing her in a vain attempt to comfort her friend. She'd never seen the ginger so distraught, and even though the situation seemed dire, Chloe's reaction did seem a little out of proportion.

"Chlo, what's going on?" Beca asked, her voice full of concern for her closest friend.

"I just- it's nothing. I'm just winding myself up that's all." The red head sniffed, lifting her head up and leaning back into the wall of the boat again, suddenly exhausted. The alt-girl frowned, dissatisfied with the response she'd been given. She shuffled backwards so she was sitting next to Chloe again, shifting her legs into a more comfortable position as she looked at her friend.

"You can't fool me weirdo. What's going on with you?"

Chloe tore her eyes from the ceiling, meeting the soft, concerned, blue-eyed gaze of the woman next to her. She smiled softly, tears sliding down her cheeks. What did she ever do to deserve Beca Mitchell in her life? She knew how she felt about the brunette, and she knew that Beca probably didn't feel the same way, but ever since their little shower incident in the alt-girls first year Chloe could slowly feel herself falling deeper in love with her.

"I'm just scared Beca. Those stories that Amy told us… they really got into my head, you know what I'm like."

"An obsessive overthinker? Yeah, I kinda got that impression the day you had a panic attack when you thought Amy was pregnant because she had 'something to tell us' and it turned out that she was just changing the type of maxi pads we bought to cheaper ones."

Chloe blushed furiously, "Ugh I can't believe you remember that…"

"Dude it was _literally_ the funniest thing that happened in that whole month." Beca's grin was infectious, and Chloe giggled in spite of herself.

"How did we get here Beca?"

"On a boat kidnapped by Amy's dad?"

"No, idiot. Living in a studio apartment with Amy, so scared of moving on with our lives that we're on a tour with our college _a cappella_ group, trying to cling onto who we used to be."

"Jeez Chlo, kidnap turns you into a right buzzkill."

"I'm serious Beca! What are we doing? Why are we so afraid of the future?"

Beca sighed softly, finding the despair in her friend's eyes crushing. She was so used to Chloe being the positive one, so full of hope, even when the Bellas seemed to face crippling defeat. So why now was Beca having to be the one that stayed positive?

"Chloe… this is just you obsessing over your vet exams. A Bella reunion was just what you needed to distract you whilst you waited for your results. Besides, the Bellas are family, there's no such thing as wasted time with family."

"Yeah… I guess you're right. Look at you being the positive one." Chloe scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah I know… I feel kinda gross. Ugh don't make me do that again." The brunette screwed up her nose in disgust.

The two sat in companionable silence for a few moments as Chloe rested her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"As long as I'm with you Beca, I know I'm going to be okay." The red head mumbled as she drifted off into an uneasy slumber. Beca blushed furiously, grateful that her friend had nodded off so that she didn't have to respond.

What had Chloe meant by that? Did she…?

 _'_ _C'mon Mitchell. Time and a place. Besides, if she had meant_ _ **that**_ _then she would've said it. Right?'_

Beca rolled her eyes at herself. Why was she being so ridiculous? There were clearly far bigger priorities right now. Like what that Australian psychopath wanted. And how they were going to get out of this. She knew Amy would do anything for them, for all the Bellas. So why was she so terrified of what was to come?

The brunette closed her eyes, focusing on the rhythm of the sleeping ginger's breath to keep her calm. What the hell where they going to do?

* * *

"Alright Fergus. You win. Let them go, and you can have the money."

Aubrey's head whipped round as the wonderfully familiar Australian voice rang across the deck.

"Oh thank God…" she whispered quietly, smiling at Emily who seemed to relax significantly after the arrival of her friend.

"Sunshine! You came!" A wide yet cruel smile spread across Amy's fathers face.

"You didn't exactly give me much choice, did you? Now let. My friends. Go."

"Always in such a rush. Well I suppose there's no reason to hold onto them any longer." He nodded to his cronies, who busied themselves with cutting the cable ties around the Bellas wrists and ankles, the girls gratefully rubbing the aches out of their joints.

"What about Beca and Chloe?" Aubrey's voice was as cold as ice as she glared daggers at her captor.

"Yeah, where are they?" Cynthia-Rose demanded, jutting her chin towards Fergus.

Hobart chuckled malevolently, shaking his head at the assembled group.

"Now really ladies. What kind of idiot do you take me for? I need some insurance to make sure Patricia follows through on her word."

Aubrey's fists clenched as she stepped forward. Amy looked perplexed, not understanding what was going on.

"W-wait. We had a deal. I showed up to get you the money, and you let my friends go."

"Yeah! And we're not leaving without them!" Aubrey took a stand, eyes burning with defiance, determined to rescue all of her friends.

"I don't believe I said I'd let _all_ of them go pet. After all I wouldn't be that stupid. And as for you sweetheart…"

He stepped menacingly towards the tall, blonde, older Bella who moved protectively in front of Legacy to keep her safe.

"You're leaving. You don't have a say in it."

His goonies pulled out Glocks, aiming them at the Bellas.

"Get onto the dinghy now, there's a good girl."

Aubrey bit her lip, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. She was terrified. Terrified for herself, for the Bellas behind her, and for her friends that were still very much in danger. She nodded to the group gathered behind her, signalling for them to board the little boat.

"Can I at least say goodbye to Amy?" Aubrey asked.

"Fine. But make it quick."

Fergus kept his gun trained on the blonde as she rushed towards Amy, throwing her arms around her neck.

"Be careful." She whispered tearfully, "And look after them. Chloe especially. She won't be coping well… she went through some stuff. Trust me. She needs your help. They both do."

"Alright that's enough." Fergus roughly grabbed the skinny blonde, tugging her towards the dinghy. Aubrey threw Amy one last desperate look before being shoved into the small life raft with the other Bellas.

Amy ran her hand through her hair, only just beginning to realise the danger she was in. The danger she had put Beca and Chloe in. She watched the Bellas be cast adrift, mobile phones long since confiscated, with only on oar to guide them back to safety.

"C'mon on then sunshine. Let's get you comfy. It's a long way to the Cayman Islands."

"I wanna see Beca and Chloe first. I won't do anything until I know that they're okay."

"Of course." Fergus chuckled, "I wouldn't expect anything less."

* * *

Beca was stirred from her sleep by the restless woman on her shoulder. She frowned as Chloe whimpered, shifting slightly so she could see her better.

"N-no…" Chloe whispered, "I'm sorry… Please…"

"Chlo?" The brunette could feel her heart breaking. Whatever her friend was dreaming about, it was causing her untold amounts of distress.

"Chloe wake up. It's just a dream."

Beca tried the best she could to try and stir her friend, but with her hands tied behind her she was finding it incredibly difficult.

"Chloe? It's Beca. You're okay. I'm right here."

Suddenly Chloe jolted upright, breath coming in small breathless gasps as tried to remember where she was.

"Chlo?" The flame haired woman jumped sharply, her head whipping round as her eyes met Beca's concerned ones.

"Beca?" She croaked, her t-shirt drenched with sweat.

"It's okay Chloe, I'm here." The brunette moved closer to Chloe, whose breath had started to calm as she let herself go limp against the wall of the boat.

"Are we still on Amy's dad's boat?"

"Yeah…"

"Damn. And here was me hoping it was all dream." Chloe sniffed, shaking her head slightly.

"Hey, I thought I was supposed to be the sarcastic and bitter one?" Beca joked weakly, looking at her roommate with concern. What had she been dreaming about that was causing her so much distress?

"Yeah well… desperate times, desperate measures I suppose."

The pair jumped as the door crashed open, heads whipping to the direction he noise had come from.

"Here you go sunshine! As promised, your roommates in one-piece."

"Chloe? Beca?"

A smile broke put across the ginger's face as Amy came into view.

"Ames?"

The blonde Australian rushed towards her friends, pulling them into a huge hug. Beca, for once, didn't complain, grateful to see her friend was safe.

"What's going on Amy?" Beca asked, voice wobbling slightly.

"Okay, so basically my mom left me $250 million in a bank account in the Cayman Islands, and dad wants it. So, he kidnapped the Bellas to lure me onto the boat and give him what he wants, and he's keeping hold of you and Chloe as insurance to make sure I give him the money."

"Are you serious?" Chloe hissed, "This is over money?"

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry guys, I never meant for you to get roped into this." Amy smiled sadly.

"It's okay. How could you predict your psycho father was gonna truss us up like a Thanksgiving turkey and keep us hostage in the bottom of his boat?"

Amy sniggered, as Chloe gave her a soft smile.

"We're okay Amy. Just worry about getting that money moved."

"Oh, she isn't moving the money!" Hobart laughed, his wicked grin turning Chloe's blood run cold, "We're going to the Cayman Islands to get it!"

"Wait, what?" Chloe exclaimed.

"Get comfy ladies. It's gonna be a long trip. Come on Patricia. Let's go."

"Aubrey and the others are safe and free." Amy whispered quickly, before getting to her feet and following the kidnapper out of the room, throwing Beca and Chloe one last apologetic glance as the door slammed shut.


	3. Chapter 3

Aubrey watched the boat disappear into the horizon, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"They'll be okay." Cynthia-Rose squeezed the blonde's shoulder, "They've got Amy, and whilst Fergus doesn't have what he wants, he won't risk hurting them."

"But what about after he gets what he wants? What then? Is he really just going to let them go?"

"I don't know. But we'll get to them before that."

Aubrey scoffed, "Oh yeah? And how are we gonna do that _exactly_? Paddle after them in this wooden box?"

Cynthia-Rose gave her a cunning smile as she reached into her pocket.

"No… but we can always report them to the police, tell them where they're going. After all, why else would I have swiped that goonies phone with all their secret plans on?"

She waved it triumphantly in front of the Bellas, who all gasped in shock and wonder, Aubrey pulling the singer into a tight hug.

"You're a genius!" she giggled.

"I'm not just a pretty face y'know."

The Bellas perked up a little bit as they arrived back at the bay. Things seemed to be looking up for their captive friends.

"Where are they going anyway?" Aubrey asked, helping the Bellas disembark from the dinghy.

"The Cayman Islands?"

* * *

"I can't believe it…" Chloe rested her head on the wall behind her, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"Well I for one, am in great need of a summer vacation." Beca smirked, doing what she always did in desperate situations.

Chloe simply rolled her eyes, so used to the unrelenting sarcasm of the younger Bella that it no longer phased her. The two sat in silence as the new information washed over them, trying to comprehend the sheer absurdity of the situation they found themselves in.

"How long do you reckon it is from France to the Cayman Islands?" Beca asked, eyebrows furrowed as she tried to work it out.

"By boat? Easily 4 hours, probably longer." The ginger sighed, "And I am not good on boats."

"Oh God, don't tell me you're about to start puking up everywhere…" the brunette moaned, "You know how I get with puke!"

"Ah yes, the World's after party." Chloe giggled, remembering how her friend had behaved, "When every time Legacy threw up from drinking too much, you followed because the mere sound of someone vomiting sets you off."

Beca shuddered at the mere memory of that night, "Ugh. I still maintain that it was a fair response!"

"Mmm, I'm not sure Emily would agree!"

"I didn't mean to puke _on_ her, she was just… in the way." The brunette blushed furious as Chloe giggled helplessly, all worries momentarily forgotten. "Besides, it's not like you haven't made an ass of yourself before!"

"I don't know what you mean!" Chloe protested, cheeks turning as red as her hair.

"Oh really? What about Aubrey's graduation party? When you got so drunk you started doing a strip tease?"

"I did not!" The ginger gasped indignantly.

"Oh yes you did! I'm pretty sure Jessica still has the video."

"No… I do not remember that."

"I'm not surprised! You drank like two whole bottles of wine by yourself, you were really out of it."

"Oh my god…."

Chloe blushed furiously, hiding her face behind her hair, utterly embarrassed by her drunk self. Beca chuckle to herself, shaking her head fondly.

"It was a good night though. Can you believe it was five years ago?"

"Huh. Has it really been that long?" Chloe smiled softly, the flush in her cheeks slowly dissipating, "We had fun didn't we Beca?"

"Oh definitely! The best years of my life were with the Bellas! You guys are my family." Beca winced as heard herself, "Yikes, that was a little queerballs…"

Chloe simply laughed in response, once again resting her head on the brunette's shoulder. The pair sat like that for hours, laughing and reminiscing about their lives with the Bellas, in a desperate attempt to ignore both the danger they were in, and the secret feelings they had harboured for each other since the day they met. Now was simply not the time.

The Bellas all but crashed through the doors of the French police station, Aubrey striding up to the desk, where a rather terrified looking receptionist sat, startled by the sudden appearance of the singing group.

"I need to report a kidnapping." Aubrey was breathless as she reached the desk, having ran all the way from the docks, but nonetheless she powered on, her friend's safety the only thing on her mind.

"Êtes-vous américan? Est-ce que tu parles français?"

"Shit…" Aubrey swore under her breath. Her French was barely good enough to order food in a restaurant, and it was certainly not good enough to explain that her friend's had been kidnapped by a psychotic Australian career criminal and were currently headed for the Cayman Islands.

"Do any of you speak French?" She frantically asked the assembled Bellas, who all looked perpexled, expect for Ashley.

"I minored in it?" She volunteered, looking hopeful.

"Did you learn enough to communicate the problem?"

"I don't think so… it's not like we did a lesson on 'what to do if your friends are kidnapped by a crazy man'."

Aubrey sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose. What now? None of them spoke enough French to get help, and their friends were getting further and further away every minute they wasted.

"Wait."

Suddenly the solution struck her. Beca wasn't going to like it, but the brunette would have to put her feelings aside, this was way more important.

"Why didn't we think of this sooner? We can call Chicago! We're travelling with the U.S. military for Christ's sake!"

"Yeah, but do any of you remember his number his number?" Cynthia-Rose posed an important question. None of them had their mobiles, and without them they had no record of the soldier's phone number

Aubrey plunged her hands into her pockets, searching for the scrap of paper she'd been given.

"Ah-ha!" She cried triumphantly, as she pulled the paper out of her pocket, "Here! These are the same jeans I was wearing when we landed in Spain, I left Chicago's number in them!"

"Now all we need is a phone."

"Allow me." Ashley grinned, finally able to put her French to good use, "Excusez-moi? Avez-vous un téléphone que je pourrais utiliser?"

"Oui, madam." The receptionist lifted the phone from the desk onto the unit so that Ashley could use it. The younger Bella gestured to Aubrey who picked up the receiver and dialled the number.

"Chicago." Came the response, as the familiar voice answered the call.

"Chicago? It's Aubrey Posen, from the Bellas?"

"Oh hey Aubrey! Where are you guys? We were expecting you hours ago."

"We're at the police station. It's a long story, we'll explain it when you get here. Please hurry."

The soldier sensed the desperation in her voice, and nodded to Zeke who quickly followed him to the car.

"No problem. Hang tight Aubrey, we're on our way."

* * *

Chloe smiled softly as she listened to the brunette snore softly. It had been an exhausting time for the two Bellas, and the red head had no issue with Beca nodding off. After all, the sound of Beca snoring was the most comforting sound that she knew, having used it to get to sleep for the last year. Ever since they moved into the the studio apartment with Amy, the two had been forced to share a bed, and Chloe (who was a light sleeper) had at first taken an issue with the noise, desperately trying to get the brunette to stop. She'd tried everything; rolling her over; pinching her nose; stealing her pillows so she was flat on her back rather than propped up; but nothing had worked. Eventually however, Chloe had adjusted to the sound to such an extent that she couldn't fall asleep without it. She hated it when Beca had to work late, the bed so big and so cold without her in it.

Of course, Chloe had never told her this, nor had she told her that she wanted, more than anything, to kiss the short brunette. She'd been in love with the alt-girl for a long time, and kept those feelings hidden, for good reason. She didn't let anyone know about that side of her, expect for Aubrey. She'd been through far too much pain because of it.

"Oh Beca…" she whispered, "Why does it have to be so hard? Why can't I just tell you how I feel?"

Beca, who had stirred slightly, heard every word. She bit her lip, wondering whether or not to respond. She couldn't be sure if Chloe meant what she thought she did, and she didn't want to ruin what she already had. Could she really risk everything? She opened her mouth, hoping that once she started talking she'd figure out what to do.

Just then, the door banged open, causing Chloe to jolt upright. Beca screamed internally, convinced that she'd missed the opportunity to finally to finally tell Chloe how she felt. Why couldn't she do this?

"G'day ladies! We'll be at the Cayman Islands in about two hours. And that's when the fun really begins." Fergus Hobart grinned cruelly as he observed his captives, "For now…"

His goonies came in behind him and cut the cable ties around Beca's ankles, dragging her to her feet.

"I think it's time for you two to spend a little time apart."

"What! No!" Beca struggled against Hobart's henchmen as they wrestled her out of the room, "CHLOE!" She screamed.

"BECA!" Chloe fought against the restraints, desperate to help her friend. She glared daggers at the towering kidnapper, "Where are you taking her?"

"What is it with you girls? Always asking questions that you don't need to know the answers to?" Fergus chuckled, heading for the door.

"You bastard! I swear to God I'm gonna kill you. You harm one hair on her head and I'll make you wish you'd never been born!" The red-head snarled, tugging so hard at the cable tie around her wrists that she drew blood.

"Sweetheart…" Fergus slowly paced back towards the captive Bella, suddenly dropping to her level, grabbing her hair so she was forced to look up at him. Chloe gasped in pain, eyes wide with fear, "I'm the one that calls the shots around here. Got it? So, if I decide to hurt your friend, that's exactly what I'm going to do. And if you open your pretty little mouth one more time, that's exactly what I'll do. Do I make myself clear?"

Chloe nodded quickly, tears brimming at the corner of her eyes, shrinking as Fergus let go off her and got to his feet.

"Good girl. Sit tight. It'll all be over soon."

The door slammed shut behind her kidnapper, Chloe letting out a loud sob, burying her head in her knees. Why was this happening to her? Why was it that every time she let herself feel this way for a girl something like this happened? What was going to happen to her? To Beca? What if she never saw Beca again? What if she'd missed her chance to tell how she really felt?

Chloe's head spiralled with darker and darker what ifs, and with no Beca to anchor her thoughts, the spiral was uncontrollable. Chloe sobbed heavily for a good half an hour before finally falling into a fevered sleep, filled with haunting images of her past, and the potential future that awaited her.

"OI! Assholes! I know you can hear me!" Beca, now upright with her hands bound tightly behind her back still, was pacing up and down the small room she'd been shoved into, kicking at every door and wall within reach.

"You take me back to Chloe right now! Or I'm gonna introduce you to a whole new world of pain! You hear me? I swear if you hurt her I'm going to kill you!"

The door was suddenly flung open as Fergus moved swiftly through the door, grabbing Beca by the throat and slamming her against the wall. The brunette cried out in pain, chest pounding, struggling for breath as the grip around her throat tightened.

"Now I'm going to tell you the same thing I've just told your friend. I'm the one in control here. I decide what happens to you and that bimbo in the other room, and if I decide if I hurt her or you. Keep yelling, and I will hurt her. Do you understand me?"

Beca nodded, still struggling for breath, helpless in his grip with her hands tied behind her. He released her, allowing her to crumple to the ground. She spluttered as air suddenly re-entered her lungs, all but choking on it as she tried to re-oxygenate her body. Hobart grabbed her legs roughly, forcing her ankles together as he fastened a new cable tie around them. He left Beca catching her breath, uncharacteristic tears forming at the corner of her eyes. The door slammed shut, leaving Beca very much alone.

"Shit…" she whispered, "Shit."

How could she could she keep Chloe safe now? She'd seen something in Chloe's eyes that had terrified her more than anything else that had happened whilst they'd be kidnapped; a haunted look that Beca had never seen before, and she hated it. She hated the thought that someone might have hurt Chloe in the past, to the extent that she had seen in the ginger's eyes.

She rested her head on the wall behind her, sighing softly. How had she got herself into this mess? Why couldn't she just tell Chloe how she felt? Why was it so damn hard to say those words? And now… now she might never get to tell her. Why was she such a damn coward?

"I'm sorry Chlo…" she whispered, closing her eyes, "I wish I hadn't hesitated. I'd do anything to take it all back and save you from all this."


	4. Chapter 4

"What the hell did you do that for?" Amy yelled, eyes blazing with fury as her father re-entered the surveillance room.

"They were far too comfortable with each other; this isn't supposed to be a holiday!"

"It's me that you're black mailing, not them! Why are you punishing them?"

"Oh pumpkin, I've gotta get some fun out of this!"

Amy looked at him in horror, shaking her head, "What is wrong with you?"

"Sunshine." Fergus chuckled cruelly, "This is what us Hobarts do for fun. We've been doing this for generations."

"Then I don't want to be a Hobart. After I've given you the money, we're done."  
"Fine by me Patricia." Fergus left the surveillance room, locking the door behind him.

Tears slipped the blonde singers face. How could she have let this happen to her best friends? The reason she'd moved in with Beca and Chloe over the other Bellas was because she'd promised Aubrey she'd help them. All the Bellas knew how the pair felt about each other, even if they remained totally oblivious to it.

Amy knew that together the girls were unstoppable. She also knew that apart, they were intensely vulnerable. Beca may put on a strong façade but underneath it all she was just as vulnerable as the rest of them; and Chloe, well, Aubrey's last words to her had been ringing in her ears. The ginger was clearly struggling more than could ever have been anticipated. The Australian bit her lip, watching her friends, helpless and suffering.  
"I'm gonna get you out of this guys. I promise."

* * *

Beca sighed, holding back tears. She refused to let Fergus Hobart of all people break her. But it was so hard to keep herself together. All she could think about was Chloe. She wanted nothing more than to kick the door down, run to Chloe, hold her in her arms, and say those four words she'd needed to say since the day they'd met.

"I love you Chloe."

God, why had she hesitated? Why was it so damn hard? She'd had hundreds of opportunities to tell her. The night they won the ICCA championships for the first time, but instead of kissing Chloe like she wanted to, she kissed Jesse, because she thought it was the right thing to do. The third time Chloe failed, and she'd cried all night, Beca stroking her hair, reassuring her that the fourth time was the charm. The night at the retreat when neither of them could sleep and they'd clambered over the other Bellas and sat by the campfire. There were so many nights, so many days that she could have told the beautiful flame-haired woman how she felt every time she looked into those blue, ocean like eyes.

And now, she might never see her again. She'd blown it. She'd squandered the one chance she'd had at happiness because… what? She was a coward? Despite her best efforts, tears began to pour down her face, all the emotion she'd bottled up for Chloe flooding out in a tidal wave. She'd let her down, and now Chloe was all alone, terrified and vulnerable. She missed her so much that it hurt, every part of her aching.

"Alright God. I'm not a big believer, and I know I don't do this, but I'm begging you if you do exist, please keep her safe. Even if it means sacrificing myself, just make sure she gets out of this alive."

* * *

The remaining Bellas sat in solemn silence, waiting for an update from Chicago as to the whereabouts of her friends. Aubrey had explained the situation as best she could to the soldier, struggling to keep her composure as she did so. It was only after Chicago had brought them back to the hotel and had left them to wait for him in the lobby that the tall blonde had finally broken down, all the emotions she had been supressing suddenly rushing to the surface. Emily had been the first to pull her into a tight hug, the other Bellas quickly following suit, determined to comfort their friend who'd been strong enough for them all.

"Bellas."

Chicago's commanding voice quickly caught the attention of the group, Cynthia-Rose gently waking Aubrey who had fallen asleep on her shoulder.

"Please tell us it's good news." Emily, like the other Bellas, was exhausted and her voice showed it.

"It is. We've managed to track his cell phone, and we've placed him about half an hour away from the Cayman Islands. We're about to send a team out to rescue Chloe, Amy and Beca, but we just need to wait on the approval of the British embassy, it is their territory after all."

"We're coming with you." Aubrey's tone was insistent.

"That's not a good idea-"

"Look soldier boy. Beca, Chloe, Amy, they're not just our friends. They're our family. They're in danger, they need us. You saw the state that we were in after just an hour with that psycho, imagine the state they're going to be in after five! I'm not suggesting that we help rescue them, that's your job, we just need to be there to comfort them after. It's what family does."

The Bellas murmured in agreement, eyes fixed on Chicago. The soldier sighed, nodding.

"I'll see what I can do. But I can't promise anything."

He walked off, phone in his hand as he negotiated for the Bellas to join the team heading for the Cayman Islands. Aubrey stood up, smoothing out her t-shirt, looking around the assembled group of singers, smiling softly.

"We're going to bring them home." She smiled, "They're going to be okay."

"Aubrey…" Jessica started, concern running through every line of her, "You don't know that. You said it yourself-"

"I know." The older Bella snapped, "I know… but if I don't hold onto the idea that they're going to be okay I won't be able to get through this."

Jessica gave her a soft understanding smile, standing up to join the Bella captain.

"Well then, in that case… count me in."

"And me." Ashley got to her feet, intertwining her fingers with Jessica's.

"Try and stop me." Cynthia- Rose grinned, joining them.

Emily simply nodded, and followed by Lily, joined the other Bellas. Chicago re-entered the room at this point, touched by the scene in front of him. He'd known from the minute he met the Bellas that they were than just a group of singers. There was a connection between them that was rooted deeper than anyone could begin to fathom. God help Fergus Hobart if he'd harmed his captives. These girls would rip him to shreds.

"Alright. You can come."

Aubrey smiled triumphantly, acknowledging the soldier's efforts with a small nod.

"There is one condition though. When we get there, you ladies are to wait at the base until we've rescued them. You are not, under any circumstances, to come on the rescue mission."

"But-" Aubrey started.

"No Aubrey. It's too dangerous. I'm already putting my ass on the line for you here. This is the best you're gonna get."

"… okay." She nodded, "If that's what it takes, that's what it takes. Thank you."  
"No problem. Now let's go. We just got the go ahead from the British embassy. We need to leave now if we've have any hope of rescuing them before Hobart no longer has a purpose for them."

The Bellas quickly and purposefully followed the soldier to the awaiting transport vehicle. They rode to the airstrip in silence, apprehensive of what awaited them in the Cayman Islands.

* * *

Chloe jolted awake, sweat pouring down her face. She panted hard, looking around the room for Beca. She needed her. And then, she suddenly remembered. Remembered them dragging the brunette kicking and screaming out of the hold. Remembered the stench of Hobart's beer breath in her face.

"Beca…"

She was never going to see her again. She'd blown it. God, she was such an idiot. She'd left it too long. She'd never loved anyone like she loved Beca. The way her eyes sparkled when she laughed. The little frown that formed when she was focusing on a set. The passion that radiated from her when she performed on stage. The way she star-fished out on their shared sofa bed when she was asleep. The smell of her hair that always seemed to end up in her face when Chloe awoke.

A sad soft smile graced her lips as she sighed. Thinking about Beca soothed her slightly, until she realised that she'd lost her. She'd lost the woman who made her feel safe. Made her feel warm. Made her feel like a person. Crying softly, Chloe pulled her legs closer to her chest and rested her head on the wall of the boat.

"Please come back Beca. I need you."

* * *

Beca looked up as the door opened, weary from her ordeal, hoping that by some miracle Chloe would be at the door. To her horror the figure in her door was not a man she recognised, and in his hand was a gas canister, an exact replica of the one that had been used in the van.

"No, please-" she started, cut of as the canister hit the floor with a thud, hissing as gas filled the room, the escape route rapidly cut off. Beca coughed and spluttered, feeling her grip on consciousness loosen, and in her last few minutes she prayed that Chloe had been spared from this.

* * *

"That should be enough time." Hobart mumbled, nodding to his sidekick.

The man re-entered the room, smiling cruelly at the form of the unconscious red-head. Knocking the two of them unconscious was the easiest way to move them off the boat, and it would certainly be easier to gag and blindfold them like this.

He knelt down, pulling the roll of duct tape from his pocket, quickly tearing of a strip and taping it across Chloe's mouth. From there he threw a hood over her head and threw her over his shoulder. Fergus grinned malevolently as his henchman rejoined him.

"Stick her in the car."

Hobart watched triumphantly, satisfied that his plan was coming together nicely. Separating the two was a stroke of genius, and made him feel even better about his situation. Soon he'd have all the money he needed to disappear. There was of course the excess baggage that he'd have to dispose of, but that was hardly an issue.

In fact, he was quite looking forward to it.

* * *

Beca stirred, head swimming as she slowly regained consciousness. She knew immediately that she was no longer in the dark room on the boat, and not just because she wasn't bobbing anymore. It was more bump than bob.  
Was Chloe here? Beca went to open her mouth to call her name and found she couldn't. She frowned as she realised the black in front of her eyes had an unusual texture to it.

What the fuck was happening? Beca struggled against her restraints, grunting with the effort. Although she couldn't see a thing, the brunette quickly realised she was in a small tight space, probably the trunk of a car given the bumping.

 _'Shit… where's Chloe?'_

Beca knew the red-head struggled in small spaces, especially when she was on her own. She had to get her. If she was even here that was. The brunette swallowed hard. Was this it? Was this how Beca 'effin Mitchell was going to go out? She stopped struggling, it seemed futile. She might as well save her energy.

The car suddenly came to an abrupt stop, Beca's head hitting something hard. She moaned softly, feeling blood trickle down her forehead,

 _'What now?'  
_  
Beca heard a click, frowning as the darkness in front of her eyes seemed to lighten a little in patches. She turned her head trying to figure out what the hell was going on, grunting as a pair of hands roughly grabbed her arms, pulling her upright. She felt the restraints around her ankles give, and she was dragged to her feet. She was lead blindly by the tight grip on her arm, stumbling due to the lack of visibility and the fact that she'd been tied up for hours.

She heard the sound of the door opening, and a rough pair of hands forced her onto a chair, ensuring that her arms were over the back, preventing her from standing up. It was only then that the bag was pulled off her head, the harsh light briefly blinding the brunette as she closed her eyes, wincing.

"Welcome to the Cayman Islands sunshine!" Beca could feel the anger building up inside again as the painfully familiar Australian accent filled the dingy motel room. She glared against the harsh sunlight in her eyes in the direction of the voice.

"It's nearly over." Hobart smiled cruelly, stood in the centre of the room.

Beca's eyes adjusted to the light and she scanned her surroundings. There was mould in the corners of the window, and the carpet was threadbare. Two clearly armed henchmen stood at various exit points around the room, and given how small the room was it meant that Beca could see little else.

"Patricia has headed to the bank to collect the money, and when she comes back this whole thing will be done."

The brunette scowled, her thoughts on the missing red head. Where the hell was Chloe? Was she-?

"In the meantime…" Fergus stepped back, and Beca let out a small gasp as her eyes met those beautiful, ocean-like, soulful eyes she had fallen in love with all those years ago, "I figured you two could keep each other company again."

Chloe's eyes filled with tears, her heart all but leaping out of her chest. Beca was alive. Everything was going to be okay now. She wanted to run to her, to pull her close, to kiss her like the world was ending, and never ever _ever_ let her go again. But, for now at least, she would have to make do with drowning in those deep blue eyes. She hoped her eyes would tell Beca how she felt, because she didn't want to waste another second, even if Beca didn't love her back. She was in love with Beca Mitchell and she didn't care who knew, as long as Beca did.  
"Isn't this nice?" Their kidnapper grinned, "You two ladies, reunited at last. I mean this isn't the perfect scenario I know, hardly rom com quality, but still it's pretty cute."

The women ignored him, focusing only on each other, registering every line of each other, committing them to memory so that they would never forget a single detail, not even in death. Beca watched as the light illuminated Chloe's ginger locks as they fall across her face. The brunette wanted to run her hands through that hair, moving it out of her eyes as their lips brushed, kissing for the first time after years of waiting. Beca didn't care if Chloe felt the same way or not. All she cared about was not wasting any more of her life waiting and worrying.

"You know; I think Patricia should be on her way back by now. I'll ring her. We don't want her to miss out on this happy reunion, do we?"

Hobart got to his feet and left the room, his henchman following him out leaving Beca and Chloe alone. Still gagged, Beca attempted to scoot her chair forward, determined to get to the flame-haired woman. Chloe quickly shook her head, sensing that moving was a bad idea. She didn't want Beca to be hurt any more than she already had been. Their eyes locked again, the brunette able to see that same haunted look in her eyes that she'd had earlier, but instead of it being a glint as it had been previously it was the dominating feature, their usual sparkle of joy replaced with a dull hue. And yet, somehow, they were still beautiful, and they took Beca's breath away.

"Get them on their feet! Gags and restraints off, this needs to be under the radar!" The door of the motel room was flung open with a crash, Hobart storming in, eyes blazing with fury. The two women were dragged to their feet, duct tape ripped off, cable ties cut and hustled quickly out of the door. Chloe gasped as she felt the barrel of a gun press into her back.

"One wrong move ladies, one single word out of your mouths, and these gentlemen will put a bullet in you faster than you can blink. Do you understand?"

They both nodded, neither daring to breathe, stiff with fear. Beca quickly threw Chloe a small reassuring glance, trying to maintain an illusion of calm for the ginger, who was visibly shaking.

"It seems that Patricia has decided to change the plan a little. You'd better hope that she doesn't mess me about any more, or you'll be paying the price for it." Fergus' mood was no longer upbeat, the fury clouding his face like a thunderstorm. He turned to the two henchmen with their guns at the woman's back.

"When we get to the square, disperse the crowd. I'll take care of the women."  
Beca's breath caught in her throat, understanding the implications of the words. The true danger of the situation hit her like a ton of bricks. She knew Hobart was a dangerous man, but she never truly believed that he would do it. Part of her had hoped it would never get to this stage. It was more than likely that Chloe, herself, hell even Amy, were going to die.

"Let's go."

They moved quickly through the crowds, Hobart's men keeping the barrels of their guns pressed into the Bellas backs, heading for the centre of town where Amy presumably was waiting for them. Why was she doing this? Surely she realised the danger it was putting them in? Chloe's eyes darted around the people walking past them, praying for one of them to realise what was going on and rescue them from their impending fate.

They came to an abrupt stop, Hobart's frame stiff with anger. Beca spotted Amy in the crowd, a small wave of relief washing over her. Maybe, just maybe, it was going to be okay.

"Clear the crowd." Hobart's command was mono-syllabic, eyes hard as steel as he pulled a gun out of his jacket, aiming at his captives, "Come here. Slowly. Don't do anything stupid."

The women slowly made their way towards Fergus, Beca subtly brushing her fingers along the back of Chloe's hand, letting her know that she was there. The henchmen fired their guns into the air, the crowd scattering in all directions, screams of panic filling the air. Chloe was crying again, wanting nothing more than for Beca to hold her in her arms and take her away from all this. Amy stepped forward towards her father, grip tight on a black gym bag.

"Let them go Fergus. Then you can have the cash."

"Sunshine, do you really think being in a public place is going to stop me hurting them?" He gestured at Beca and Chloe with his gun, both singers to terrified to move. His henchmen returned, standing next to the two Bellas.

"I thought I told you to clear the crowd?"

"We did boss, they're gone."

"Did I tell you to come back?"

"Well, no but-"

 ***BANG* *BANG***

Chloe dropped to her knees, ears ringing, gasping as she raised a shaking hand to her cheek, fingers coated in blood. The two henchmen lay dead on the floor, Hobart's gaze turning to the cowering red-head.

"Get. Up." The gun was aimed at Chloe's head, the Bella too shell shocked to even hear him. Beca moved to help her up, stopping only when the gun was on pointed her way.

"I thought I said don't move." Fergus spat.

"I'm just helping her-" Beca started.

"Do you want to follow them?" The kidnapper was all but foaming at the mouth, waving his gun wildly. Beca backed off hands held up in an attempt to show she wasn't a threat. Chloe was still on her knees, trembling with fear. Clumsily, she slowly got to her feet, her eyes focused on the weapon in the Australians hands.  
"Good. Now Patricia. Hand me the money."

* * *

"I have a clear shot." The sniper on the roof, had his gun aimed at the head of Fergus Hobart, watching the situation unfold. He, and the rest of his team had arrived a few minutes before Hobart had shot his cronies but had been told to wait it out, and was now waiting on the instruction of Chicago before dispatching of the criminal. He watched as the blonde took small steps towards the target, the target himself still waving his gun wildly.

"Alright. Take it." Came the command.

The sniper lined up the shot, and squeezed the trigger.

* * *

Amy stood her ground, knowing that Chicago and his team were about to take Hobart out. She'd been told to draw him out and stall, but now, looking at the fear on her friend's faces, the dead men on the floor, she knew that she had to at least pretend she was giving him the money.

"Don't test me sunshine." He warned, gun aimed at Chloe's chest, "I will shoot her. I will kill her."

Amy swallowed hard, taking small steps towards her father.

"C'mon Patricia, quicker than that!"

Fergus' movements became wilder and more dangerous, Chloe physically flinching in fear. Amy, bit her lip, speeding her pace up just a little.

"That does it. Now you've really pissed me off!"

Fergus turned to face the red head who had frozen to the spot. Time seemed to stop. He aimed the gun at her chest, smiled malevolently and…

 ***BANG***


	5. Chapter 5

***BANG***

The world seemed to stop turning. There was no sound. No movement. Nothing. For that brief moment all seemed calm. All seemed safe.

And then, the world came crashing back into life, Amy stopping dead in her tracks as Hobart reeled backwards, the snipers bullet hitting him square in the chest. She ran to him, dropping the bag on the floor as she went. He may have hurt her friends, but at the end of the day he was still her father. She still loved him despite everything that happened. No, she didn't condone what he'd done, nor did she understand it, but this was still the man who raised her, villain or not, and this was the man who had taught her to sing.

Dropping to her knees, she realised the bullet had been fatal, and death instantaneous. Amy let out a sob, wishing that the situation hadn't come to this. In her heart of hearts, she'd always known that this was how things between her and her father would end, but it didn't make it any easier.

"Why couldn't you have been a normal dad?" she whispered, tears pouring down her face, "Why did you have to be like this? Was I not enough for you?"

She sniffed hard, reaching forward and closing her father's eyes, taking a few moments to herself to mourn her loss. Amy knew that the other Bellas wouldn't understand why she was mourning him, given everything he had done, and so these few minutes that she had were her only time to do so. She heard the thudding of footsteps and knew that Chicago and his team were rapidly approaching. Her gaze turned her friends, assuming that the gun shot she'd heard had been the sniper.

To her horror, she saw the damage that her father's gun had caused. The dark red of the blood contrasted sharply with the pale skin of the bullet's recipient. There seemed to be too much of it, but Amy could just make out the rise and fall of her friend's chest. The other seemed relatively unharmed, tears pouring down her face as she gently pulled the injured party into her lap, stroking her hair.

"Why did you do that?" She asked, blue eyes glittering with tears.

"I couldn't let him shoot you weirdo." Her voice was soft and raspy, every word a serious effort.

"You're going to be okay." The words of comfort were met with a snort of derision. "You're Beca 'effin Mitchell."

Beca rolled her eyes, wincing as a wave of pain ran through her. She looked into deep into Chloe's eyes past the fear and the sadness, and saw love. This was it. It had to be now. If she waited any longer she might not get to say it.

"Chloe I-"

She was interrupted by the arrival of a small group of soldiers, the paramedic amongst them kneeling down to inspect the wound.

"It's better if you don't talk hun." She smiled at the brunette who frowned in response.

"But I-"

"She's right Beca. You need to save your strength."

Beca bit back a scathing retort. Of course Chicago was here. Why wouldn't he be? Why wouldn't he be here telling her to shut up right when she was about to tell Chloe that she loved her?

"We need to get her to the hospital STAT."

"I'm going with her." Chloe's tone was insistent and non-wavering. She couldn't leave Beca now. She'd saved her life. She needed to be with her, now more than ever.

"I don't know if-"

"It's okay. We'll follow in a separate car." Chicago interrupted the paramedic, knowing full well that the lack of space was his comrades primary concern.

"No, no, I have to be with her, I can't leave her." The red-head protested, looking back down at Beca who was slowly losing consciousness.

"I'm sorry. If you want to come with us to the hospital this is how it has to be. And it has to be now."

Chloe looked down at the brunette again, tears spilling down her cheeks. Beca's eyes were beginning to flutter shut, and Chloe knew that now was not the time to be selfish or stubborn. She'd have the time to say it later. Right now, the only priority was saving Beca's life. She gently stroked Beca's face, smiling softly.

"I'll be right behind you. I'm not going anywhere." She whispered, gently getting to her feet, stepping back as the paramedic attended to the struggling brunette, tears pouring down her face. She tore her eyes from Beca, looking around the square, eyes meeting Amy's, the younger blonde simply watching the situation unfold.

Chloe walked over to Amy, the Australian taking a deep breath as the ginger reached her.

"Chloe I'm-"

Chloe interrupted Amy, throwing her arms around her shoulders, pulling her into a tight hug.

"It's okay." She whispered in her ear, fighting back the tears that threatened to overwhelm her, "It isn't your fault. You couldn't have known."

"I should've. He's my dad, how could I not have seen this?"

Chloe pulled away, cupping Amy's face in her hands, "It's not your fault. I'm serious Amy. I'm gonna go with Beca okay? I'll keep you updated. Mourn your dad. You're entitled to."

Amy simply nodded, overwhelmed by the kindness shown by her friend. She didn't deserve it. She should've seen this coming. She could have done more.

Chicago placed a hand on Chloe's shoulder, who lept away, instantly defensive.

"Whoa, whoa, it's okay. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump." The soldier held up his hands defensively.

"Are we going or not?" Chloe snapped, the only thing on her mind was Beca's condition.

"Y-yeah. Amy, the guys are gonna take you back to the base, you'll be safe there."

Chloe had walked off before Chicago had finished his sentence, clambering into the waiting vehicle. She lay her head against the window, closing her eyes as the vehicle rumbled down the roads. She was exhausted, her thoughts only of the brunette in the transporter in front of them. She couldn't lose her. Not now, not after everything they'd been through. She drifted off, sighing softly.

"Please let Beca be okay." She mumbled.

* * *

"Aubrey, will you stop pacing! You're making me dizzy." Cynthia-Rose complained, shaking her head.

"I'll stop pacing, when you stop cracking your knuckles!" Aubrey snapped, head whipping round as she glared at the young singer, "Sorry…" she sighed, "I pace when I'm nervous, you crack your knuckles for the same reason… I shouldn't have snapped."

Aubrey sank into a seat, head in her hands. Cynthia-Rose placed an arm around her shoulders, smiling softly.

"It's okay. We're all anxious Bree."

"I know. I just- shouldn't we have heard something by now?" Aubrey was exasperated at the seeming lack of progress. They had been sat in the army base for over two hours with no communication from Chicago.

Cynthia-Rose opened her mouth to respond, interrupted by the sound of a car pulling up. The Bellas unanimously stood up, praying beyond hope that it was good news. The soldiers walked in, Aubrey's breath catching in her throat as she scanned the entering group looking for her friends. And then, there she was. Tear stained, but still very much alive, Amy stood in the foyer.

There was a brief pause, before Aubrey, closely followed by the rest of the Bellas, ran to Amy, pulling her into a tight hug, the younger blonde sobbing into her Aubrey's shoulder.

"You're okay Amy. We've got you. You're safe now." Aubrey held back her own tears, comforting Amy after all the turmoil she'd been through.

Aubrey pulled away, smiling softly and looking around for her other missing friends. She frowned when she realised that Beca and Chloe were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are-?" She started, looking back at Amy who shook her head, unable to form words, "No. They're not-?"

Amy shook her head again, clearing her throat, "They're at the hospital. Beca she- she pushed Chloe out of the way- there was so much blood- I-"

Aubrey pulled her into a tight hug again, rubbing small circles on her back, shushing quietly as Amy broke down, completely and utterly broken.

"It's okay. We'll go and see them at the hospital. They can't turn us away if we turn up with the U.S. Army." Amy giggled slightly, nodding.

The Bellas walked in unison towards the group of soldiers, heads held high, determination radiating off them.

"We need you to take us to the hospital to see Beca and Chloe."

Zeke turned to face the group, coming face to face with Aubrey, her eyes blazing with determination, almost daring the soldier to say no.

"Alright. Chloe probably needs you all for support."

Aubrey simply nodded, leading the rest of the Bellas to yet another transport vehicle, wondering if this ordeal was ever going to end.

* * *

Chloe lept out of the car as they reached the hospital, rushing over to the transporter as Beca was lifted onto a waiting trolley.

"How is she?" She asked, barely holding back the tears as she watched the brunette be rolled into to the hospital, barely keeping pace with the paramedic.

"She's certainly a fighter." Came the response, the paramedic too preoccupied with her patient to give the red head a definitive answer. Chloe all but ran after the paramedic, stopping only when a nurse blocked her path as Beca entered the ER.

"You're going to have to wait outside miss."

"No. She needs me, I promised I wouldn't leave her!" The flame haired woman went to move around her, the nurse moving with her.

"I'm sorry. No non-essential personnel in the ER. I can show you to the relative's room if you like? I'll make sure the doctor updates you with any progress."

"No, I need to be with her!" Chloe was becoming frantic, desperate to know what was happening to the woman that she loved.

"I really am sorry. But those are the rules." The nurse placed a gentle hand on Chloe's arm, causing the young woman to flinch away, "Sorry. Sorry. Why don't you come with me? Hm? We'll get you something to drink and something to warm you up. You're freezing."

Chloe threw one last, desperate look at the ER, dreading the thought of losing Beca again. She couldn't just walk away. She couldn't willingly leave Beca, not after everything that had happened.

"Come on sweetheart. There's nothing more you can do for her now."

"I can't lose her… not now." Chloe shook her head, tears pouring down her cheeks. The nurse reached out again, placing her hand on the red-heads arm. This time she didn't flinch, simply standing there, eyes fixed on the closed doors of the ER.

"Alright. Why don't we just stand here then, wait it out a little?" The nurse saw the haunted look in the blue eyes of the woman in front of her, realising it was best to let her take it at her own pace. They stood in silence, the department bustling around them, as Chloe stood transfixed, eyes not once leaving the ER doors as she waited for something to happen. Anything that would tell her that Beca was okay.

The nurse eventually managed to guide Chloe to the relative's room, sitting her down on a chair in the corner. Time seemed to pass exceptionally slowly, every second feeling like a minute, every minute feeling like an hour. What was going on in there? How was Beca doing? Was she going to be okay? Did she even know that she was here? The red head sniffed softly, pulling her arms closer to her chest, shivering slightly as she realised how cold it was in A + E. She felt something be placed around her shoulders, jumping slightly as she met the nurse's gaze.

"Sorry love, I just figured you'd want a blanket. You're shivering. They took your friend up to theatre about half an hour ago. I'll let you know when I have more news."

"Thanks…" Chloe mumbled, pulling it tighter around her, not really registering what was going on, too preoccupied with all the what-ifs in her head. She was running through every possible outcome, each one more terrible than the next. She could feel herself spiralling out of control, drowning in her thoughts, unable to anchor herself without Beca. Chloe closed her eyes, ready to let go of her sanity.

"Chloe?" The red heads eyes snapped open, as that familiar voice rang around the room, her eyes meeting the warm blue ones that had comforted her for so many years.

"Aubrey?" She whispered, not quite daring to believe that she was here. The tall blonde gave her a watery smile, running to her as Chloe stood up.

Aubrey hugged her as tight as she could, Chloe sobbing into her shoulder, so relieved to see that her friend was okay. The other Bellas soon joined them, each taking it in turns to give the ginger a tight hug, grateful that at least one of them was okay. There were plenty of tears, all worries briefly forgotten as the young women were glad to be reunited with Chloe.

Eventually, Chloe sat down again, the release of emotion utterly exhausting her. Aubrey sat next to her, putting her arm around her best friend's shoulders. The rest of them settled in the room in various seats, none of them sitting on their own, all feeling the need to be close to each other.

"How's Beca?" Aubrey asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over the room. Chloe sniffed, shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know. I think they took her up to theatre, but that's the last I heard."

Aubrey simply nodded, squeezing her shoulder, her head resting on the other shoulder. They sat in silence, all of them concerned for Beca, a noticeable dynamic missing from the group.

"You know, if Beca was here she'd be making some inappropriate sarcastic comment about now…" Cynthia-Rose smirked, shaking her head fondly. Smiles spread through the group as they murmured in agreement.

"Yeah, can you imagine? _'_ _Jeez lighten up guys, it's not like anybody died yet'._ " Ashley giggled. A ripple of laughter spread through the group, even Chloe managing a small smile.

"Oh my God, do you remember the time we had to leave that bar _really_ quickly after Beca got sassy with that biker?" Emily rolled her eyes.

"Jesus, I actually thought we were gonna die that night." Aubrey laughed at the memory, "He was twice her size, and I still would've backed Beca."

"That was the last time we let her drink sangria…" Amy chuckled, shaking her head.

The Bellas laughed, exchanging more stories in which Beca's antics had nearly ended up landing them all in hot water. Chloe said nothing, content to listen to them swapping stories of the woman she loved. This, for now at least, was enough to keep her mind from wandering. Aubrey had noticed the haunted look in the red-head's eyes and whilst the others were swapping tales she got to her feet, pulling Chloe to one side.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, a couple of bruises but nothing serious." Chloe shrugged, arms folded across her chest.

"That's not what I mean, and you know it." The blonde arched her eyebrow, her eyes full of concern.

"Aubrey…"

"No. You can brush it off with everyone else, but not with me Chlo. I know you, and I know what you've been through."

Chloe looked away, tears welling in her eyes, "I don't want to talk about it. Beca's the priority here."

Aubrey placed a hand on her arm, frowning as Chloe flinched away.

"Chloe it's okay. What you went through-"

"What I went through is none of your business. Just drop it Aubrey." Chloe snapped, sitting down again, leaving Aubrey shocked at her friend's uncharacteristic outburst.

The Bellas were interrupted as the door to the waiting room opened, all eyes turning to the doctor who walked in. He looked around the room, frowning in confusion.

"Is everyone here for Beca Mitchell?" He asked.

Chloe stood up quickly, nodding in response, "Is she okay?"

"She's out of theatre. She sustained significant injuries to her torso. The bullet tore her spleen and punctured a lung. Now, we've managed to repair to the tear in her lung, but the spleen was so badly damaged that we've had to remove it."

"Doesn't she need that?" Chloe exclaimed, colour draining from her face.

"Not necessarily. She can live without it, but she will be more prone to infections."

"So… she's going to be okay?" Aubrey was cautious of being hopeful, but she couldn't help it. Was this finally over?

"She's stable, which is not the same thing unfortunately. Your friend has lost a lot of blood, there's still a chance she won't make it. The next twenty-four hours are crucial."

Aubrey nodded, holding back tears. When would this nightmare end?

"Can we see her?" The Bella leader asked.

"Not all of you at once I'm afraid. I don't know if there'd be much point anyway, she's been sedated, and we don't know when, or if, she'll wake up."

"What about Chloe? Can she sit with her? Just so there's somewhere there just in case." Aubrey nodded at the red head, who's eyes pleaded with the doctor in front of her.

"Okay. Just Chloe though."

"Of course." Aubrey pulled Chloe into a hug again, "Go and sit with her." She whispered, "Forget everything else and just tell her how you feel."

"How did you-?" Chloe gasped.

"I know you Chlo. I'm here whenever you're ready." The red head pulled away, tears in her eyes, nodding at her best friend of over decade.

She followed the doctor to the ward, her head spinning. Would Beca be okay? Had she waited too long to tell her how she felt? Would she lose her after all?

"She's in here." The doctor opened the door for Chloe, nodding as she thanked him and walked in.

Chloe's breath caught in her throat as her eyes fell upon the woman she loved. Somehow, despite all the tubes and wires that surrounded her, Beca was still breathtakingly beautiful. The red-head moved to the side of the bed, tucking a lock of hair behind Beca's ear, smiling fondly.

"What sort of mess have you got yourself into this time Mitchell?" She took a seat next to her bed, her eyes never once leaving the beautiful woman.

"You really scared me back there y'know? I can't believe you did that for me. You're crazy you know?"

Chloe snorted, rolling her eyes.

"You'd be taking the piss out of me if you could hear me now. I know you don't do sappy, and I've got nothing but sappy stored up. Mind you, it's not like you even know what's going on right now. There's so much I need to tell you. So much I should have told you a long time ago."

She sniffed, tears falling down her cheeks again, rolling her eyes.

"Dammit, I bet you're sick to death of my crying. I know I am. Why can't I be strong like you? I've watched you deal with so much adversity in the last seven years, and you've come through all of it. I would have crumbled at the first hurdle. I know you think that I always see the good in everything, and that I'm this insanely positive person, but it's all just to hide how insecure I feel. Honestly if you could read my mind you'd think every little situation was a Doomsday scenario."

Beca's finger twitched, unnoticed by Chloe who was too busy looking fondly at the brunette's face to notice it. Beca had stirred quietly just as Chloe had tucked her hair behind her ear a few moments ago, but had decided to keep her eyes shut, preferring to let the ginger ramble on. Now however, she had taken all the rambling she could handle.

"God you don't half waffle on." She croaked, letting her eyelids flutter open. Chloe gasped in surprise, her tears falling faster as she looked into those deep blue eyes.

"How much did you hear?" She asked, a grin plastered from ear to ear.

"Literally all of it, I just wanted to see how long you'd ramble for before you realised I was awake. Then I realised you probably wouldn't." Beca grinned, wincing as she went to sit up.

"Hey, hey let me help." Chloe got up from her seat, gently easing Beca into a sitting position, rearranging her pillows for comfort, "I can't believe you let me just ramble on like that…"

"Oh come on, are you really surprised?" Beca laughed, the force of it sending another twinge of pain through her. Chloe simply rolled her eyes in response, taking Beca's hand in hers. The brunette simply smiled, squeezing it.

"I thought I was going to lose you Beca." Chloe's voice was barely a whisper.

"Nah, you're not that lucky." Beca grinned, "You're stuck with me for a while yet Beale."

"Good… there-there's something I need to say Beca, and I don't know how to do it."

"Wait, me first. I was trying to tell you something back in the square before fucking Chicago turned up, and if I don't say it now, I might never say it."

Chloe nodded, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. She had to tell Beca how she felt about her, but she knew the brunette was stubborn and so she had to let her go first. What if Beca was about to tell her that she wanted some space from her? Or that she was moving out?

"Chloe… I- I know this might come as a shock, and I know that you probably don't feel the same way but… well, ever since me met I-" Beca struggled with her words, her nerves suddenly getting the better of her. Why was it so much easier to do this on the brink of death? Chloe frowned in confusion, not quite understanding what the brunette was getting at. She couldn't possibly be… could she?

"I-I- fuck it." Beca growled, ignoring the pain that shot through her as she reached over, sitting up and grabbing Chloe's t-shirt, pulling her into a kiss.

For a few heart-stopping moments the kiss went unreciprocated, Beca beginning to pull away convinced she'd made the biggest mistake of her life. It was at that point that Chloe chased her lips, returning the kiss with as much emotion and passion as she could muster, making up for lost time. Beca eventually pulled away when the pain in her abdomen got too much to bear, wincing as she lowered herself back into a comfortable position. The red-head grinned, biting her lip as their eyes met.

"I love you Beca Mitchell." She said, stroking the side of her face.

"I love you too Chloe Beale." Beca couldn't stop smiling, unable to believe what had just happened.

Chloe got to her feet, walking round to the side of the bed, gently clambering up next to Beca. She lay next to her, smiling softly as Beca adjusted her position again so she was curled up in the red-heads arms. It wasn't long before both of them drifted off, exhausted from the day's events but utterly blissful in each other's arms.

* * *

Beca stirred, smiling softly as her eyes fell upon the still sleeping red-head. This wasn't the first time she'd woken up in Chloe's arms (they did share a sofa bed after all), but none of those times compared to this one. Chloe Beale loved her back. She bit her lip, leaning forward and kissing her softly. The older Bella mumbled softly, eyes opening softly. She grinned at Beca.

"Hey you." Chloe stroked Beca's face, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been shot weirdo."

Chloe giggled, rolling her eyes. "I walked right into that one, didn't I?"

"Little bit…"

Beca winced as she sat up, Chloe stretching out the ache in her arms and neck.

"Do you want a coffee or something?" Chloe offered, standing up.

"Sure, that sounds good." Beca smiled, watching Chloe leave. It was only when she was alone that Beca let the smile drop from her face. She knew there was something going on with Chloe, something she wasn't telling her. The red-head kept crying out in her sleep, waking Beca up several times, the brunette unsuccessful in her attempts to wake her girlfriend settling instead to sooth her cries until Chloe settled again. She sighed softly, leaning back into her pillow and closing her eyes.

"I should of expected you to be asleep lazybones."

Beca's eyes snapped open, a wide grin spreading across her face, "Bree? What're you doing here?"

Aubrey gave her friend a watery smile, rushing to the side of her bed and pulling her into a tight hug. Beca grimaced, hugging her back as her wound throbbed. The rest of the Bellas flooded in, tears a plenty as they were reunited at last with their best friend.

"What're you guys doing here?" Beca asked, wiping at her eyes.

"The U.S. Army. Chicago brought us with the rescue team." Aubrey settled next to Beca on the bed, the rest of the Bellas quickly settling around them. Beca rolled her eyes, causing Aubrey to chuckle.

"I'm sorry, I knew you'd hate it. But we had no other options." The older blonde smiled.

"Ah it's okay. I got a mean-ass scar out of it. And Chloe's alive."

"Mmm something tells me there's something you wanna tell us." Cynthia-Rose smirked, noting the smile that tugged at the corners of Beca's mouth when she said Chloe's name.

"I have _no_ idea what you're talking about." The brunette was immediately defensive as Emily raised a knowing eyebrow.

"Yeah okay. That's why you're grinning like a Cheshire cat?" The Bellas mumbled in agreement, throwing Beca knowing looks.

"Hey guys!" Chloe walked back into the room, holding two coffees and smiling widely, "I didn't know you guys were gonna be here or I would've got us all coffee. What're we talking about it?"

She handed Beca the coffee, the other Bellas giggling

"Oh nothing. Just the fact that you kissed Beca." Amy cocked her eyebrow, smirking at the red-head.

"You told them?" Chloe gasped, eyes wide looking to Beca who closed her eyes and sighed.

"No idiot. _You_ just did."

The Bellas laughed as Chloe blushed furiously, hiding her face in her hands. Aubrey got to her feet and put an arm around her friend's shoulder.

"Oh honey, it's okay." The older blonde giggled, "We all knew anyway, Beca didn't have to say anything, it was written all over her face."

"Hey, be nice. I was shot remember?" Beca scowled, Aubrey simply rolling her eyes in response.

"Yeah… that's gonna be an excuse for a lot of things going forward isn't it?" Emily sighed.

"Forget that. Bhloe is official!" Amy cheered, the other Bellas grinning.

At this point, the doctor entered the room frowning.

"I'm sorry, but we can't have this many people in here. One at a time please."

The Bellas sighed, getting up one by one and saying their goodbyes to Beca as they headed out back to the hotel. Amy was the last to get to her feet, her eyes filled with tears.

"I'll give you guys a minute." Chloe smiled, hugging Amy tightly and planting a kiss on Beca's forehead, leaving the two young women to talk. She knew at some point Amy would want to talk to her about what had happened, but for now she let Amy and Beca talk. She wasn't ready to talk about what she'd been through.

"Beca I-"

Beca shook her head, "Don't. You don't need to apologise. It wasn't your fault."

"But-"

"I'm serious Ames. There is no way you could've know any of this was going to happen, and you apologising isn't gonna change any of that. The only person that owes me an apology is your dad."

Amy looked down, playing with the cuff of her sleeve as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Amy. You're allowed to grieve. He's your dad."

Amy snorted shaking her head, "You know, Chloe said the same thing. You guys are made for each other."

"Pfft." Beca snorted, "Really?"

"Hell yeah! Look I know we all joke about you and Chloe, but it's only because we can all see how much you love each other. We were trying to get you guys to see it."

Beca smiled, biting her lip, "Really?"

Amy simply nodded, squeezing Beca's hand tight. Chloe poked her head around the door.

"Can I come back in now?" She asked, smiling softly.

"Yeah… quick before Amy makes that face again, or I'm gonna cry." Beca held out her hand to Chloe, encouraging her to join them.

"I'll leave you two in peace, seems like you've got a lot of… talking to do." Amy wiggled her eyebrows as she headed out of the door. Chloe giggled shaking her head.

"I love that weirdo." Chloe smiled, sitting next to Beca on the bed again, slipping her arm around her girlfriend's shoulder. Beca snuggled in close, smiling happily.

"I love _you_ weirdo." The brunette mumbled.

"Bet I love you more weirdo." Chloe kissed her forehead.

The couple sat in silence, no words needed. It was finally over. They were safe, and they had each other at long last.

Everything was going to be okay.

* * *

 _ **That's it beautiful nerds. I hope you enjoyed it! I'm thinking of doing a sequel to this, and also a backstory fic for Chloe based on the stuff I've hinted it here. Let me know what you think!**_


End file.
